He May Call You Baby
by Cheeky-Chops
Summary: "He may call you baby, but you'll always be my Bones"


_**He may call you Baby- A Bones fan fic**_

"I'll see you tonight, baby?" the English accent irritated him. He hated it with a passion. Not only the accent, but the possessor of the accent. William Connor. Bones' latest boy toy. Apparently he was one of the doctors on the Malupoopoo islands or wherever the hell it was she went. All Seeley Booth knew is that the man drove him crazy.

He tried telling himself it was William himself that made it unable for him to sleep at night, not just the images running through his head of the English bastard with his hands all over _his_ Bones and a smug grin on his ugly mug. What did Bones see in him, anyway?

Every morning, they drove together to the Jeffersonian. William walked her all the way to her office, kissed her, sometimes on the cheek, but mostly on the lips, called her baby and left. It was always baby. Never Temperance, Brennan, or any variation of the two. "I'll see you tonight, baby". "I'll pick you up for lunch, baby". "Meet you in the car park at six, baby". And the one that irritated him the most, send him blind with anger, "I love you baby".

The Bones he knew would never love anyone. At least not knowingly. Seeley was still in the process of teaching her how to love. Yet with this little British wank-tard, she smiled and replied, "I love you too". A couple of times he'd even seen her wave girlishly or blow a kiss.

He hated this. He despised it. He wanted so badly to take her by the shoulders, pull his lips to hers and tell her he loved her. Of course she'd run, though. Right back to the man that called her baby instead of Bones.

What's sad is that she was his world. She would continue to be until the day he died. He was just addicted to her. Every little thing about her drove him crazy. What drove him even crazier was the fact that he couldn't have her. She was off-limits. All thanks to that god damn line he went and drew all those years ago.

It had been 3 months. Three months he'd had to put up with him calling her baby every day. Three months they'd gone along solving cases just like old times. Like nothing had changed. Like he didn't go to the army and she didn't go to Indonesia. He pretended he wasn't shot five times and each time he sat in the recovery wing of the army hospital wishing he had her to tend his wounds.

He pretended he didn't hear his partner and Angela discussing Bones' and wank tard Will's nightly exploits. "I tell you, Ange, he was doing more than calling me baby all night long," she'd laughed as she and her artist friend walked the halls giggling like schoolgirls.

He knew he had to do something. He knew he had to make his feelings known. If not to her, to somebody, anybody but himself. He wanted to badly to tell her, but she looked so happy. He wasn't sure, he couldn't tell if her happiness was real, but no matter what, his Bones walked around with a smile on her face, and Seeley knew he couldn't be the one to ruin that. He'd never forgive himself.

One night a few weeks later, Booth was slouching through the halls of the Jeffersonian, needing his partner's notes on their latest case. Usually she left them on her desk for him, being too busy with Dr. Fantastic to drop them in personally like she used to. He let out a yawn as he let himself into her office, and was surprised to see her still sitting at her desk tapping away at her computer.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked, cutting the silence, she having not noticed he was there yet.

"My publisher wants the latest draft of this chapter by the end of the week, so I thought I'd stay back and finish it," Brennan replied, taking her eyes off the screen to give him a smile.

"I just came for the paperwork on the Jennings case," Booth told her and was promptly handed a Jeffersonian issued manila folder upon approaching her desk. "Thanks" he mumbled, looking down as she turned back to her work.

Seeley turned to leave and walked to the daw, standing in the door frame as he turned back to her.

"Are you happy?" his voice broke the silence once more.

Brennan looked up to him, confusion evident on her features. "What do you mean, Booth? Happy how?" she questioned, not getting where he was coming from.

"With Doc—oh, never mind," he replied. Brennan shrugged and turned back to her computer once more, her fingers flying over the keyboard.

His eyes were filled with hurt, his heart metaphorically aching inside his chest and his throat tightening. He took a deep breath.

"He may call you baby, but you'll always be my Bones," he reminded her, before quickly turning on his heel and walking out of the Jeffersonian.

**A/N: I know, I know, it's crap, isn't it? Well, I wrote it at exactly 12: 30 at night my time and I had that end line written down on a post it taunting me for about two weeks now. Lemme know what you think with a review. It means the world! Xx **


End file.
